


daiken x ken ichijouji - frurries to lovers

by ourheartsarecompatible



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Furries to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourheartsarecompatible/pseuds/ourheartsarecompatible
Summary: what if daiken were furries... i will updsate every day
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

it is os dark outside because it is night time. daisucke was geting out of his fursit hecause he has to go to bed duh. 

=

it is now morning because daikesuke went to bed. he put on his suit for fury convention. hed rives his car even though hei s 11. hwne he gets there he meets a HUNKY BOY!!!!!!!!! he cannot see his face but he can fel the conection bectween them .... he is swonning...

wha will hapen next. .. 


	2. continued...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i update early today i guess lol!!!

"gi my nmae is daike motomiay and you are?" adaisuke say to the pretty boy

"oh me i am ken ichijouji bt dont tell anuone im here" the pretty boy say

"omg your the genus kid!!!!!!!!! i know you i think your cute i mean UHHHHH nice to se youg here? e blushes"

kichijouji blushes

what will happen sext..... tune in mext time...


End file.
